Roadside Conversations
by memphis-heat123
Summary: Set early in the first season.   Dean wants to keep Sam safe, Sam thinks Dean's being too bossy so he disregards every order given.    WARNING:  contains the disciplinary spanking of an adult male by an older adult male.


**SUPERNATURAL**

**ROADSIDE CONVERSATION**

**WRITTEN BY: MEMPHIS_HEAT123**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to the show. I am not making any money from this story, it is for fun only.**

**SUMMARY: Set early in the first season. Dean wants to keep Sam safe, Sam thinks Dean's being too bossy so he disregards every order given. WARNING: contains the disciplinary spanking of an adult male by an older adult male. **

**WARNING: A few curse words, mild violence. And spanking. Sam may be a little out of character in this one. Even in the first episode, he was a disciplined hunter. But for the purpose of my story, he acts a little more like an annoyed teenager.**

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean walked into the motel room and dropped the bags of food he was carrying onto the table. Sam was stretched out on his bed reading a book.

"Dude." Dean said with a sigh, picking up a do not disturb sign off of the table. "This goes on the outside of the door."

"Yeah I know." Sam replied, without looking up from his book.

"Then why isn't it on the outside?"

"Dean, we use that sign to keep housekeeping from bothering us. Look around; does it look like housekeeping ever comes in?"

"Not the point, Sammy." Dean growled, opening the door and hanging the sign.

"It's Sam." The younger man still hadn't looked up from his book.

Dean let out a low growl, but didn't say anything. Sometimes he just wanted to strangle his kid brother.

"You clean the weapons?" He asked.

"Not yet." Sam said, still looking at the book.

"Damn'it Sam." Dean walked over to the bed and snatched the book from the younger man's hands.

"Hey!" Sam protested, glaring at Dean.

"I asked you to clean the weapons." Dean said, returning the glare. "You know how important it is to have the weapons in perfect working condition."

"Correction." Sam growled, standing up and facing his brother. "You ordered me to clean them. News flash, Dean, I am not a kid. You can not order me around."

"You sure the hell fooled me there kiddo." Dean replied.

The two brothers stood toe to toe for several moments, each glaring at the other.

"Just lay off." Sam said, being the first to break the staring contest. He turned and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Dean ran a tired hand over his face and sat down on the bed. He knew Sam was hurting, it had only been two weeks since Jess died. But Dean knew how dangerous this job was if you weren't completely focused. And right now, Sam was anything but focused.

If it had been four years ago, before Sam ran off to collage, then Dean have taken him across his knee for his attitude and shirking of responsibility. But he wasn't sure how Sam would react to that now; he did not want to lose his little brother again.

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam stood in the bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror, and not liking what he saw. He knew he shouldn't have gotten angry at Dean, he knew Dean was right. But Sam couldn't stop the anger boiling inside him, and it scared him.

Sam gave a frustrated sigh, and then walked back into the main room. Dean was sitting on his bed, cleaning a sawed off shotgun. Sam grabbed a rifle, then sat on the other bed and began cleaning it. Working in complete silence, the brothers had the weapons cleaned in no time.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next morning, the brothers were in the Impala heading a couple towns over. They were going to Greeneville to investigate an alleged haunted building. The building had once been a factory, but it was shut down fifteen years prior due to the deaths of five workers. The workers were reported to have been killed when a faulty machine caught on fire.

Four people were missing from the town within the past week, all four were last seen entering the building.

"Okay." Sam said, reading an article from his lap top. "A week ago, plans were set into motion to demolish the building in order to build apartments. The first missing man is a guy named Joseph Sharp, he was the on who bought the building. Two, David George and Hank Harding, were construction workers. And Amy Smith was an executive with Sharp's business firm."

"And all four just vanished?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Could be a vengeful spirit, pissed that the building being demolished." Dean guessed.

"Sounds like it, maybe one of the workers that died fifteen years ago." Sam said.

"When we hit town, I'm going to talk to the families of the missing people. I want you to check out Sharp and his company. See if any more of his other buildings have had any strange things happening. Just in case the spirit is more interested in Sharp then in his latest purchase."

"Doubt that's necessary." Sam grumbled, not like being given an order. "All things point to the building being haunted."

"True, but we need to cover all of the bases. You know that."

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean resisted the urge to smack his little brother in the back of his head, the kid's attitude was really beginning to get on his nerves.

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam stood outside the old factory, surveying the area. He was supposed to be checking out Sharp instead, but he was determined to prove to Dean that he was right. That it was the building and not Sharp that this ghost was haunting.

He was tired of Dean bossing him around like he was still a kid. He knew that Dean knew more about hunting them him, and that Dean was only trying to teach him what he knew. But it was still annoying to the twenty-two-year old. He has been taking care of himself for four years; he didn't need his big brother to hold his hand.

Sam walked into the factory and pulled out his EMF meter, but it did not register anything supernatural. Sam walked all through the large building, but came up with nothing.

_**12345678987654321**_

Several hours later, Sam was exhausted. He walked back into the motel room and saw Dean sitting at the table, going through papers.

"I talked to all of the families." Dean said, but didn't find out much. Except that Sharp owns just about every building in a hundred mile radius. And that he was acting weird before he went missing."

"Weird how?" Sam asked, beginning to think that maybe he was wrong. He found nothing at the building. Maybe it was Sharp and not the building.

"Nervous, acted like he scared of something. What did you find out about him?"

"Nothing interesting." Sam said, deciding not to tell his brother that he did absolutely no research on the man. He was not in the mood for an argument right now.

"We check out the building tonight, see what we find there." Dean said, rubbing a hand over his face.

Sam nodded. He knew they wouldn't find anything there, because he didn't. But he didn't say anything. He decided to do the research on Sharp after they checked out the building.

_**12345678987654321**_

"I don't get it." Dean said, as him and Sam walked through the old factory. "I'm not getting anything."

"Maybe it's not haunted." Sam said, feeling guilty. He knew they were wasting time, knew that he should tell Dean. But he didn't want to admit to screwing up.

"You said you couldn't find anything up with Sharp." Dean reminded the younger man. "So it has to be this place."

"I might have missed something." Sam said. "Let's head back to the motel and I'll search again"

"Okay." Dean agreed with a sigh. "Let's go."

They went back to the motel and Dean started to do the research he was supposed to have done earlier.

A few moments later, Dean's phone rung. He looked at the caller id, then said, "Agent Miller." He used the current alias he was using for the case. FBI Agent Thomas Miller. "Calm down, Tonya." He said, holding the phone away from his ear slightly. Sam could hear a woman's frantic voice from across the room, but couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Just stay calm, my partner and me are on our way. Is it still there?" Dean jumped up and motioned for Sam to follow. They ran out to the Impala and Dean jumped into the passenger seat so he could focus all of his attention on the woman at the other end of the phone. He gave Sam an address and quick direction. The younger brother sped towards the address.

"Tonya." Dean said into the phone. "Go into the kitchen and get some salt. Just do it, now." The last sentence was barked out. "Okay, good." He said more gently a moment later. "Make a circle on the floor with the salt and stand inside the circle. The ghost can't hurt you if you are inside the circle. Trust me, you will be safe."

_**12345678987654321**_

A few minutes later, Dean and Sam burst through the front door of a small house. They saw a young woman, in her very early twenties, standing in a salt circle. She looked terrified, but unharmed. A translucent figure stood in front of her. The ghost was a middle aged woman, the two brothers could see cut marks on both her wrists.

Dean raised his shotgun, which was filled with rock salt, and fired. The ghost disappeared and both men ran over to the woman.

"It's impossible." The young woman sobbed, throwing her arms around Dean's neck. Grateful to be alive.

"It's okay." Dean said calmly, as he hugged her. "It's gone for right now. But we need to leave, we have to get you someplace safe."

She nodded and allowed them to lead her out to the Impala.

"Mind if I sat up front between you?" She asked, she had stopped crying, but was still scared.

"Not at all." Dean said, as they climbed into the car.

"You're not really FBI, are you?" Tonya asked, as Dean drove.

"No." Dean admitted. "My name's Dean, this is my brother Sam. Sam, this is Tonya Bishop, she was Sharp's assistant."

"I was a glorified coffee maker." Tonya replied. "I was working for Sharp as part of an internship."

"Did you recognize the ghost?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but it's impossible." Tonya shook her head. "I thought it was just rumors."

"Thought what were rumors?" Sam wanted to know.

"Sherry Kingman." Tonya said. "When I started working for Sharp, I heard rumors about an intern that used to work with Sharp. Supposedly, she fell for him big time. I mean Glen Close, bunny rabbit boiling close."

"Did Sharp feel the same way?" Dean asked.

"No. The rumors I heard said he turned her down gently, said he loved his wife and would never cheat on her. The next night, she slit her own wrists. Now what's been happening is starting to make sense."

"What's been happening?" Sam asked.

"The accidents and stuff." Tonya explained. "At Sharp's other buildings."

"What accidents and stuff?" Dean asked, giving his younger brother a withering look.

Sam couldn't help but gulp at the look Dean gave him, he knew his brother was really pissed.

"Last week a man fell from a three story window and died at one of Sharp's downtown buildings." Tonya said. "It was investigated, but the police filed it as an accident. He supposedly tripped over a mop handle and lost his balance."

"Anything else?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice calm. But he was anything but calm, Sam had lied to him. There was no way the younger man could have done his research and missed that.

"The week before, a woman was locked inside a small janitor closet with a bunch of chemical that had been spilt. She managed to break the door down, but had to stay in the hospital for a few days. It was ruled as an accident too."

"Don't worry, Tonya." Dean assured the young woman. "We can stop Sherry. Do you know where she was buried?"

"Yeah, Hilltop Cemetery."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel and all three went into Dean and Sam's room.

Dean and Sam started pouring salt lines around the windows and door, and Tonya stood there watching them. Then Dean poured lines around one of the chairs.

"Have a seat." He said. "You will be safe here."

"Are you sure?" She asked as she sat down.

"Positive." Dean replied, handing hr a canister of salt. "As long as you stay inside this circle, no matter what you see or hear."

"Okay."

Dean and Sam went back to the car and Dean drove towards the cemetery. Sam glanced at his brother and saw that he was really pissed. And Sam didn't blame him; he had really screwed up this time.

If he would have checked out Sharp when he was told too, then they could have already salted and burned Sherry's bones. And Tonya wouldn't have been attacked. Sam felt horrible the more he thought about it. An innocent woman could have been killed just because he thought he knew more then Dean.

"Dean…" Sam started, but a glare from Dean shut him up.

"Not now, Sam." Dean growled. "We will discuss this later, after we take care of Sherry."

Sam nodded, not liking the sound of that.

Dean returned his eyes to the road, but his mind was still on his little brother. He couldn't believe Sam actually lied about checking out Sharp. The kid knew how important reliable intel was.

They arrived at the cemetery and found the grave of Sherry Kingman. Sam grabbed and shovel and started digging while Dean kept watch. After a few minutes, he hit the coffin. Sam used the shovel to break through the wood, revealing the bones.

Dean reached a hand out and helped Sam out of the grave, then he poured salt onto the bones.

"Dean, down!" Sam shouted, raising his shotgun up and firing into the ghost of Sherry. The ghost disappeared. Both brothers scanned the area for the ghost.

"Watch my back." Dean ordered, as he poured gas onto the salted bones. Sam nodded.

The ghost reappeared and rushed Dean, but Sam fired again and the ghost disappeared. It reappeared in front of Sam, but by that time Dean had thrown a lit match onto the bones and they burst into flames. Sherry Kingman disappeared for the last time.

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, you?"

"Just peachy."

Dean pulled out his cell phone and called Tonya, telling her that it was over. And to tell her that she could leave the chair and that they would be back soon to take her home, but she said she would take a cab. She was anxious to put this all behind her and go home.

"Let's go." Dean said, as he started walking back to the car.

"Dean." Sam said, as they walked. "I know I screwed up."

"Oh really?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Look, I'm trying to apologize here." Sam snapped, getting angry at Dean.

Dean stopped walking and turned to face his little brother. "Sorry?" He asked, his voice hard. "A woman could have died because of you."

"I know." Sam sighed. "I know."

"Why didn't you check out Sharp?" Dean asked.

"Because I thought it was the building and not Sharp." Sam admitted. "And because I was mad at you for ordering me around."

"So you acted like a obstinate teenager." Dean accused. His voice and expression still hard.

"Yes." Sam admitted, sounding defeated. He knew he was wrong, knew what he did was stupid and childish.

"We'll discuss this later." Dean said, turned and walking away.

Sam followed his brother back to the car, then they put their supplies away and climbed into the car. They rode in silence for a few minutes down an isolated road lined with trees.

As Dean drove, he thought of how to deal with Sam. He had already made the discussion to blister his ass, but wasn't sure with what. His fist thought was his belt, it wouldn't be the first time he had used it on Sam. But Dean felt that his brother needed more of a reminder then he could deliver with the belt.

Then Dean remembered seven years prior, when he was twenty and Sam was sixteen. Dean had been ordered to stake out a house, but instead he was fooling around in the backseat with the owner of the house. While Dean and the woman were making out, the poltergeist tried to kill the woman's grandmother. Dean had seen strange lights from the house and had rushed in while the woman called John. The elder woman was okay and John and Dean killed the spirit. John had been pissed and had taken a switch to his bare ass. Dean had learned his lesson real good.

With the decision made, Dean pulled over to the side of the road and killed the engine.

"What's up?" Sam asked, curious.

"Get out." Dean said, as he opened the door and climbed out.

Sam watched in confusion as Dean walked to the passenger side and waited on the younger man to get out. Sam did, and stood in front of his brother.

"What you did was not only childish and arrogant, it was also dangerous." Dean said. His voice was firm.

"I know." Sam said.

"I can't let this go unpunished."

"W..what?" Sam asked, hoping he hadn't heard correctly.

"You heard me." Dean said. "You know the rules of hunting, and you know the consequences of breaking those rules."

"I'm not a kid." Sam said, his anger returning.

"Could've fooled me." Dean said.

"If you think I'm going to let you punish me, you're crazy." Sam spat out, glaring at his older brother. "I'm twenty-two."

"And I was twenty-four the last time Dad took a belt to me." Dean responded.

"You are not taking a belt to me."

"Correct, I'm taking a switch to you." Dean's voce was calm but firm.

"The hell you are." Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dean actually thought he was going let him whip him like some disobedient kid.

"Okay." Dean said, looking into the younger man's eyes. "I'll make a deal with you. I will forget about this, let you slid completely. All you have to do is look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't deserve to be punished for this. Tell me that you did nothing wrong, that an innocent woman wasn't attacked because of you. Tell me that you don't deserve a switch across your bare ass."

Sam looked him in the eyes and opened his mouth to tell him just that, but couldn't. He knew his brother was right, he knew he did deserve to be punished. With slumped shoulders, Sam walked to a nearby bush and selected a switch. He had never been switched before, but he had witnessed Dean's switching. He so did not want to experience that. But he knew he deserved it. And he knew that the switching would absolve him from his guilt.

Sam used his pocket knife to cut the switch, and trim the leaves off of it. Then he slowly walked back over to Dean and handed him the switch.

"Why are you getting spanked?" Dean asked, his voice still firm.

Sam sighed, he hated this part. But he knew the rules. He knew that their Dad and Dean always wanted to make sure he knew why he was being punished. Dad had been the same way when he punished Dean. 

"I was supposed to check out Sharp, but didn't." Sam said. "And I lied about it. Tonya could have gotten killed, so could have more people. Just because I got mad about you bossing me around. But I know you only give orders to get the job done, you've been at it longer then I have."

Dean nodded, then said. "Jeans and shorts down, put your hands on the door."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly undid his jeans and lowered them to his ankles, his shorts followed. Then Sam leaned over and placed his hands on the door, the window was rolled down.

Dean stepped beside his younger brother and took careful aim, then swished the switch down hard onto the bare butt leaving an angry red line. The first lick was soon followed by another, then another. Each right below the previous one, he was careful not to cross any of the welts.

Sam gritted his teeth and tried to take the switching in silence, but the fire in his ass made that difficult. As the switch landed the sixth welt, a hiss of pain escaped his throat. The seventh landed on his tender sit spot and Sam let out a yelp. The young man didn't think he would ever be able to sit again.

The eighth and ninth landed on his upper thighs and Sam couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. Numbers ten and eleven landed below those two and Sam's cries intensified.

Dean looked at the striped butt and heard his brother's cries, and he had to work up the strength to finish. He hated having to do this, but Sam had to learn. He took careful aim and delivered the last two lashes in the exact same spot, right on his tender under curve.

Sam started sobbing, but stayed in place. Dean tossed the switch to the ground and took a couple steps back to give his brother some space. After a few moments, Sam slowly stood up and pulled his shorts up.

"Why don't you take the jeans off." Dean suggested, his voice gentle.

Sam nodded, and kicked out of his shoes and stepped out of his jeans. Then he turned and faced his brother.

Dean opened his arms and Sam threw himself at him, nearly knocking the shorter man down. They hugged for a few moments, then pulled apart.

"I really am sorry, Dean." Sam sniffled. "I know what I did was stupid."

"You've been punished." Dean said. "Your slates wiped clean. Sam, you are a great hunter. You proved that just a few minutes ago when you had my back. You just need to listen more. I know I have a tendency of being bossy, but I'm usually right. And when I give you an order, it's because I believe it's important."

"I know." Sam said.

"Come on, let's head back to the motel."

Sam groaned, it was going to be a long ride. The younger man picked his shoes and jeans up from the ground, then crawled into the backseat and laid on his side. Dean slipped in behind the wheel and started the engine, then pulled back onto the road.

"Hey Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Try to lay off some of the bumps, okay."

"I'll think about it." Dean said, purposefully hitting a big bump.

Sam moaned in pain, then said. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Was Dean's reply. But he did take it easy the rest of the trip, avoiding all of the bumps and holes.

_**12345678987654321**_

THE END

Please let me know what you think. I love feedback.


End file.
